Indulgence
by jennawritess
Summary: Sam and Freddie indulge in inappropriate behavior. R&R - Lemon


**Before anything, I did not proof read.**

* * *

It was a very compromising position, the way she had been pressed against her counter with each arm at her sides making sure she didn't go anywhere. There was no explanation to how it transitioned from watching horror films into having releasing provocative sounds from her throat. Her ragged-penny-tee had been removed and he kissed the crook of her neck in a very sensual manner while her own hands clutched onto the ledge of the counter.

This was it. She had longed aggressively for this moment and in the most selfish sense she decided to give in. Her arms reached for his head, wrapping around him as she moaned quietly. He traveled up and kissed her harshly, making sure the moment didn't die far too soon. His fingertips skimmed her skin carefully, pressing gently at her shoulders, as if holding her in place so she wouldn't run away.

Their silent smacking between lips echoed the small space. She was kissing him. It still felt surreal.

* * *

"C'mon Carls, you'll love them. They're classics!"

The bubbly woman looked over at the tempting blonde with the persuasive grin set, a peppy cola in hand with a fry at the other. Sam sat on the booth across her friend, trying to convince her that horror films at her place with unhealthy food during a weekday was a good idea. They both knew it wasn't, that didn't stop her from trying to tell her otherwise.

"Sam, you know I'm not spending the night."

"Carly," the young woman began once more with a pouty face, "please make me company."

"I've got that project due in two days, you know. I can't just abandon my plans! Some of us have deadlines!" It was a teasing remark, but she still scrunched her nose with a dissatisfying face and bit the now-cold deep-fried potato-twig.

It was then when Carly glanced up to see her husband making his way inside the diner. "You've made it," she smiled widely as he reached them, leaning down swiftly to plant a peck on her lips. She shifter over just enough to make room for him.

"Hello, Sam," he greeted with a smile.

She quickly rose an eyebrow and nodded casually, "Afternoon, nub."

"Oh, I've got it!" Carly exclaimed in a surprising manner, Sam wondered if the way she shifted her eyes away from the man sitting across her was noticeably awkward. "Freddie," she said reaching her hand over to his, taking hold of it as he gave her his attention, "you're going to marathon those horror films you like so much with Sam."

"I am?"

"He is?"

"Well, I can't do it, no matter how much you want me to. That way you're not all alone while I'm at the office – "

"You're staying late again?" He couldn't dust off his irritation as well as he'd wanted to, but that would have been the second day of _that_ week.

"Yes, _but_ ," she smiled weakly, "it's almost over." He understood this was her first managing project, and he hated nagging, _but_ he missed her. She was his wife and it had been a while since they had spent some actual quality time together. "You love these type of films," which was true, "and it's been a while since you two actually some quality time together yourselves!" That was also true.

There were some advantages to working from home – marathoning was one of them.

"I love when my two best friends get along," Carly chirped, dragging some nostalgic drain over Sam's shoulders to when they were teens and no one had married anyone.

* * *

Sam pressed her palm over Freddie's chest and he stopped kissing her. Still, his lips hung over hers as he looked down at her misty-eyed. She wanted to say that they should stop. To inject conscious into their acts before anyone got hurt. At the end of that night he'd leave and she'd be alone. But he kissed her once more and then again, and she melted in his arms.

He picked her up and sat her on the counter, having her look down at him. His kisses felt like butterflies against her chest and all the way down to her stomach. She leaned back, feeling the cold surface against her skin along with his masculine hands. They explored, accompanied with his lips, visiting familiar territory of foggy memories. His fingers reaching the hem of her sweats, slowly beginning to remove them as he observed her reaction. She was breathing heavy with a peaceful expression.

Her panties didn't math her bra – no surprise there. He crawled them down, over her knees, and slipped them off leaving her in just her undergarments. She was smooth and soft. He ran his palm over her crotch area, causing her to jolt up and look over at him.

It was happening.

Sam folded one leg on the counter and gave him a daring eye. In a rushing manner, the young man tugged at her ankle roughly, pulling her at him and causing her to stumble to him. He held her, arms reaching down her bare back, over her behind until feeling her thighs. Sturdily, he picked her up and she screamed in a laughing aspect, her smile wide enough to blind him. He took them to the living room only a few feet away and dropped her. She continued to laugh once more and he laughed along with her as he kissed her.

He didn't waste time removing his own shirt, shivers running down his spine as he felt her skin rub against his. "God, you're beautiful," he whispered at her and she closed her eyes. Hearing him say such words upset her. Still, he kissed her and she allowed him. His hips had begun pressing against her in a steady pace, his erection notably present through his own sweats.

* * *

When Sam opened her door, she looked over at the brunette dweeb standing at the other side of the entrance. Freddie had a duffle bag over his shoulder as he hugged a pillow. She was definitely feeling the 'Sleep Over' vibes on him and it made her laugh immensely. Once inside he looked over at what she had set up on the living room floor, noting she had no coffee table to help with the occasion.

"What's in the jar?" He asked.

"Margaritas."

He looked at her confused and she shrugged her shoulders, "My night involved Carly. Besides," she sighed deeply, "alcohol is always good company."

He figured since she was home, accompanied by him, there was no danger. If her goal was to get drunk, he'd make sure she was safely put in bed under bedsheets.

The blonde woman had, without consent, begun scavenging through Freddie's bad – just in case he brought any snacks. And he had. There was a handful of sealed fat cakes packages. It didn't take long for her to tear one up and bite into it. She rolled her eyes in satisfaction and even with her cheeks full he couldn't help but admittingly tell himself how cute she looked.

"Thanks for the contribution, buddy. But where's the pizza?"

"The what?"

"You know, food?"

"You mean to tell me, that as your guest, I'm supposed to provide the main entrée dish?"

"Oh, don't be so cheap."

He honestly didn't know why he was debating against her. It wasn't like he didn't spend his whole high school career providing edibles for the then-young-teen.

"You seriously don't have anything?" He asked.

"You're welcome to check the fridge!"

"Well, maybe we can cook something up."

* * *

She let the moment take over her. His motions were making her wet and she wanted him to be rougher. She embraced him and pressed her hips at him each time he stroke a move against her. He moaned and she chuckled seductively. "Let me be on top," she commanded rather than asked. He stopped his movements and looked down at her. She pushed him off her and quickly went to remove his own pair of sweats along with his boxers.

Her large eyes observed his erected cock staring at her. It was long and thick, and she kneeled before it, glancing up at Freddie. He groaned, as her simply breathing at it made him twitch. She stood and straddled the man in between her legs. Her crotch area pressed his cock down, feeling it very well through the thin cloth of her panties. She gently slid her hips back and forth; her palms sat at his shoulders, never losing track of his face.

He was turning red and the way his hands had begun to handle her let her know he was enjoying it. "Ah, ah," her moans started to get louder, "ahh, ahh," and longer. Without a warning Freddie reached for her breasts and mandled them both with each hand. He squeezed harshly and she only cried a louder moan than before. Her speed increased, adding a slight hop each time she pushed back. He could feel her wetness against his cock and it was driving him insane. "Ah, ha, ha," she moaned as she let herself fall every millisecond on him, "oh, God! Shit!"

"Sam, holy shit!" Freddie barely made out, switching placement. He'd grabbed her by the shoulders and laid her on the loveseat, head against the armrest, and positioned himself in between her legs. Her panties were still the barrier holding back his entrance. He thrusted himself against her in a harsh manner, she held onto the sitting-cushion as her body slightly shook from his movements.

"Ah, Freddie, _Freddie_!" She was screaming now. "Fuck me!" She shouted and he looked down at her as she was barely breathing. Her face was flushed and they knew it had to be done now before conscious kicked in. He nodded and sat up. He gazed down at her, noticing she'd placed an arm over her vision. His fingertips peeled the hem of her panties down, revealing just freshly grown pubes.

His palms reached for her shins and pushed up, spreading her pussy open. "Sam," he called and she looked over at him. He repositioned himself once more in between her legs, his tip teasingly at her entrance. He handled his cock for a few more seconds before he initiated himself inside her.

Within seconds his pace became smooth and Sam up sprung her body at him, knowing she was reaching orgasm. His cock rubbed perfectly against her clit.

"Ooh, uh, uhh, uh! Fuck, fuck, _fucking shit_!"

* * *

"Okay, but I do warn you there is nothing in that – "

"You have bread and ham and – "

"Sandwiches with margaritas?"

"Because it's any different with pizza?"

He did have a point there. He had begun placing the ingredients on the counter near the sink, allowing her to take jump onto the longer counter diagonally across from him. She crossed one leg over the other and prompted her elbow on her thigh as she observed him. He started talking about work – his in particular. She had no idea what he was saying, as coding wasn't really her language. But she let him babble on.

His hands held each slice of bread very gently, all the while spreading the condiment swiftly. It was such an odd thing to observe, yet there she was. Her eyes outlined up his arms and danced around how fitted the short sleeve on his tee pressed around his muscle. She traveled up his neck and his very apparent Adam's apple move as he spoke. She hadn't really noticed when he actually stopped talking.

"You okay, Sam?"

His question was quick to snap her out her zone and she cleared her throat loudly. "Why wouldn't I be?" She answered with a smack of sarcasm.

It wasn't long when the second horror film began showing, not minding the first one. She sat with her legs crossed at the floor, while Freddie had his legs stretched outward, using the loveseat to lean on while he ate his sandwich. She was trying her hardest to focus on the screen. He noticed.

He rested his head back on sitting-cushion after some time, noticing none had really finished their meal.

"Are you scared?" He asked.

"Of what?" She wanted to know, looking over only to find him inches from her face. She could see the stubs growing at his chin and around his lips. She noticed his tiny moles all over again. Her eyes were getting heavy, and it wasn't sleep. She could feel his nose skim against hers.

"Again?" She whispered, her voice sounding hoarse. It hadn't been the first time he'd try to kiss her, and it wouldn't have been the first time he'd succeeded. Their tension was thick and usually she did give him googly eyes of her own, but she knew when to snap out of it. How to respect him. Or, her.

This time he pressed his lips gently at hers. Sam closed her eyes and kissed him just as passively. His hand reached for hers. It was small and gentle.

* * *

Freddie had turned her behind upwards, having her face pressed against the sitting-cushion and one arm holding onto it. Her other arm was held back by Freddie himself, with a tight grip at her wrist. His cock found her entrance from behind, feeling his dick compacted inside her walls, giving him a pleasure of pure satisfaction. He thrusted at her behind harshly and insensitively. The other hand was being used to help him posture himself properly.

"Yes, fuck yes," she groaned with delight, her body shaking along with his at how hard he was pounding. He was harder than before and he knew it was almost time. "Aaahh, Fr – Fre..." her voice was becoming wimpy, suddenly getting too sensitive to bear. She needed him to stop, her eyes rolled back and her body went limp. Freddie continued to push in and out, groaning in fulfillment.

"Sam! I'm..." It was too late. He had released himself inside her and she felt his warm discharge. Her voice was gone, static shock running through her. He looked down at her before going to the floor and laying on his back, looking over at her as she looked down at him.

* * *

 **I was feeling horny but not too much.**

 **p.s. I don't condone in having affairs** **and whatnot but** **sneaking around and doing wrongful things turns me the fuck on. I love Carly very much and wish her a happy marriage, with someone who isn't Freddie Benson.**

 **Please review!**


End file.
